Elements
by Guardian of the Fearful
Summary: Darkness is determined to destroy Light, thus choosing Pitch as an ally. New Guardians are chosen to face this new threat and Pitch sees this as the perfect opportunity to get back at the ones who turned his own fear against him years before. (rated T for later chapters if violence gets the better of me)(sorry if I stink at summaries)


**A/N: Okay, so I edited this. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Scene in the Dark

* * *

Jack Frost squinted at the starlight as it flickered. He tilted his head in confusion and slid to the ground from his perched position on the tip of his staff. The white light glittered on the fresh blanket of snow, setting a slight glow upon his pale skin.

Something was wrong.

The winter spirit flinched when the night sky's light flickered like a dying light-bulb, then grew stronger into its normal shine. Even the moon's light seemed to waver for a second before shining down onto Jack as it always did.

Minutes passed like hours to Jack as he stared at the sparkling sky, waiting for the night's light to grow dark. He sighed, almost feeling grateful to the moon for not going out. The familiar blue glow always had at least provided a small sense of security. Even when he was alone.

His icy, blue eyes looked up at the moon one last time before turning away and kneeling next to the frozen-over pond. The white ice crackled as his fingertips grazed the freezing surface. The sound reminded him of the sound of death. The sound of insecurity. The sound of the ground under your feet collapsing and pulling you into complete darkness.

The site of his death-spot provided some comfort for the frosty teen. It reminded him of his memories. His real life. His mortal life. His life that used to be filled with love and family. A small smile formed on his lips at the thought of his sister. Her warm brown eyes would always warm up his soul, even in the coldest nights. Even as the immortal who brought snow-days and freezing temperatures, the loving gaze of his sibling always melted his heart.

He found himself crawling over the ice and resting on his back in the estimated spot where his had found his staff years ago. The glittering stars seemed to wink at him, making his gentle smile widen.

A sudden image flashed across Jack's vision for only a second. To him, it looked like a flash of black, but something inside wanted to see it again. He darted to his feet and his gaze scanned the tall trees around him. He eyed them all carefully until the same darkness overtook his surroundings again.

Nothing. Nothing but plain darkness. Only pitch black. He looked at himself to see his clothes and skin looked as though he were in normal light. His gaze returned ahead where distant sounds of play could be heard.

Though his feet did not move, he was thrust forward at amazing speed and came to a sudden stop that made him stumble forward into soft snow. He got up and dusted himself off before looking at the familiar pond at his feet. He back-peddled up against a tree and stared in shock at the scene before him.

"Three!"

A teen swiftly scooped a younger girl away from cracking ice with a long, hooked stick. She spun and slid across the solid ice, then quickly looked up at the dark-haired boy. He laughed with surprise, but his happiness was shortlived when the ice gave way underneath his bare feet and he plunged into black water.

"Jack!" the girl shrieked and ran forward in attempt to save her brother, but in mid-step, her body froze in its place. The colors faded back to the solid black color.

Jack stood as still as a stone, staring at the blackness in front of him. His body felt numb and his thoughts stopped.

"Jack! Jack!" A cool feeling grasped his shoulders and shook him roughly. Something seemed to take hold of him and pull him out of the darkness. His eyes suddenly saw something besides black and he yelled, scrambling away from whoever grabbed him. The girl stood up in surprise and took a step back.

Short gasps replaced Jack's breathing and he looked her up and down before finally finding his voice.

"Who... Who are you?" he sighed.

The girl swiped the snow off the hem of her waterfall-like skirts. The dark, watery blue now looked navy in contrast to the twinkling snow. She trapped her hair in her hands and pulled the slightly waved strands of ash-blond hair behind her shoulders. Then she looked up at Jack, her green eyes full of concern.

"I'm..." she inhaled sharply and relaxed her shoulders. "I'm Lawana Woodrow."

Jack sighed again and look at his pale hand in the snow. "I'm-"

"You're Jack Frost," she finished and inched towards him. "I saw you standing here, staring at something... As I got closer, I noticed your eyes... They were pitch black." Jack's eyes darted to look at her curiously and he slowly got to his feet.

"My eyes were what?"

"They were-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. I meant _why_were they like that?" Jack leaned to his left, preparing to rest on his staff, but his balance wavered when his staff wasn't there. "Where's my staff?"

Lawana obviously noticed the alarm in the teen's voice and searched the ground around her. "I didn't see it when I came over here... Oh! There." She pointed to Jack's left. The winter spirit looked over to the thin piece of wood lying on the pond's shore.

Within seconds, Jack was clutching his staff close to his chest with his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't notice the small bit of black mist slither out of the stick and disappear into the shadows.

A gentle snow began to fall and he looked up to see deep green emeralds staring into his icy blue saphires. Lawana kept her distance, but even in the dark, her bright eyes shone.

Jack twirled his fingers to sling his staff over his shoulder. Lawana jumped when a wave of frost reached her skin, biting deep. A small squeal escaped her lips and she sent Jack a quick glare.

"Could you watch it?" she asked stonily. Her body froze and her eyes looked skyward at the stars. "Wait. What is that!?"

Jack looked up to find several waves and flashes of multi-colored lights moving south in the dark. A knowing smirk washed over his face and he snuck a glance to Lawana who stared at the lights in awe.

"That would be North. I need to go!" He leaped into the sky, his toes clutching his staff like a skateboard and his left hand fingers twisting around the curved end of the stick.

"Wait!" She let out an exasperated sigh, her delicate shoulders slumping. "What am I supposed to do next? I was supposed to meet you!" she said, her fingers curled and her elbows bent.

"Maybe North can help you!" He didn't react to her last sentence, but he flew off towards the North Pole.

Lawana growled and jumped into the air, surfing on the puddle of water she threw up. She followed behind Jack and slowly minimized the distance between them.

"Whatever you do, don't freeze me!" she advised as she flew past the winter spirit. He gasped when the wind took on the competition and blew him forward in a fierce gust. His previous thoughts of the scene in the dark scattered with the air currents.

* * *

Jack landed rather clumsily at the frost doorstep, stumbling forward and he would've met the doors face-to-face if it wasn't for his hand reaching out and catching himself on the rim. He straightened and leaned against his staff.

A shivering girl in blue gently set her small feet on the surface of the snow and daintily tiptoed over to Jack.

"It is so cold!" she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What'd you expect? This is the North Pole," said Jack and he pushed the large, double doors open. The old wood creaked on its hinges as it opened, the frost covering the various yheti and elf carvings sparkling against the light.

"Well, can't you lighten up the tinniest bit?" she begged, shuddering and darting inside onto the marble floor. Jack chuckled and followed after her, letting the large doors slide shut behind him.

"Fine, fine," he gave in and the whistling wind died down. Lawana sighed in relief and looked around at the open room. Their voices echoed gently off the walls and the _clip-clop_ of her boots seemed ear-shattering in the peace of it all. She smiled, her gaze starting at the floor and following the trail of many carved Christmas toys up the wall and eventually onto the ceiling.

"Wow..." she mouthed and looked to Jack curiously. "So... You were called here. What now?"

"Oh. Right." Jack nervously smiled and trotted ahead down the hall and round a corner. Lawana distractedly followed behind, twisting and nodding to get a full view of everything.

"This place in incredible, Jack! Just look at the-" She stopped and looked around at the empty hallway. "Um... Jack?" She peered back and fourth down the wide hallway for any signs of her frozen friend, and found none. "Jack?"

The soft echoing of her feet eerily followed her forward and she peeked around a corner. Before she could see anything in the next room, icy blue eyes were staring straight at hers and a hard, cold grip had her upper arm.

"Keep up, why don't you?" Jack smirked and practically dragged her towards a door. She pulled in vain and was thrust forward into the hard face of the wood. The force threw the door open and she stumbled forward into a large, furry thing. It yelped in surprise and lost its footing, but luckily, it didn't fall over.

She got to her feet and apologized repeatedly for her mistake... Until she stopped talking and stared into the eyes of a yheti. It huffed and said something in its language before turning and leaving the room. Jack ducked under the creature's arm and waltzed in casually with his staff resting on his shoulder.

"Jack Frost, I will end your immortal life if you do not quit it!" she growled furiously and balled her hands into fists at her sides. He only laughed until his eyes suddenly widened nervously when he noticed all the other Guardians staring at them awkwardly.

"Um... Hullo!" he waved and slouched his shoulders. "What's up?"

Bunny rolled his emerald eyes and looked over to Sandman who smiled pleasantly. Tooth buzzed around behind the big body of North. The Russian only returned the shocked expression of his fellow frost Guardian. His wide, wondrous gaze locked with the identical ones of Jack.

"Welcome back, Jack," he answered slowly in his thick Russian accent and finally tore his gaze away and looked to Lawana. "Who your friend there?"

"Friend?" Lawana replied, rasing a brow.

"Uh, yes, my friend. This is Lawana. She, um, needed some help. But that can wait 'til later." Jack shrugged and smiled normally.

"It can?" Her hands went on her hips.

"Why did you call us here?" Jack sidestepped her interjection and looked up at North.

"How come_ I_ can hear me?" Lawana complained with a lonely sigh.

"Lawana..." North pondered the name. "Oh, yes. Back to point. We were just talking. Man in Moon wants to select new Guardian. Luckily for you, my tardy friend, he was patient enough to wait for your arrival." North gestured to the circular designs on the floor as the moonlight shone on them. Gears turned and a short pillar rose out of the floor and up to waist height.

A blue projection shone above it and four human figures appeared.

The first figure was male, with shaggy, matted down hair. His tall, thin frame looked to be covered in fur and animal skins. The second silhouette was a dark looking girl who's hair spiked in a messy bun. Her clothes had several layers and her shoes looked like some sort of work-boot. The third was another girl, having the exact form of Lawana, making her frown and lean closer to look. The fourth was a boy about Jack's age, having whipped and messy hair and ragged clothes. His feet were bare as well.

"Well, this is a problem cause of the vague shapes, but they are all obviously teens," Bunny informed, hopping closer to the group and twitching his nose.

"Yes, quite right, Bunny. The first boy is Terran Cedar, age: fifteen. Human years, that is. The second is Fiammetta Cinaed. She is seventeen. Third, is obviously Lawana Woodrow, sixteen. And the fourth... He is very strange boy, but he is Ermir Shallow. He is seventeen as well."

"Well this explains why Manny wanted me to meet Jack," Lawana added, still curiously watching the moon device.

"Wait! I thought you said 'new Guardian', not 'new Guardian_s_'. Why did he choose so many?" Jack protested, leaning back against his staff.

"How should I know!?" North raised his hands defensively and shrugged. "But they are the new Guardians."

"But who are they, exactly?" Tooth piped up, flying around North's shoulders.

"They are the four elements."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. I promise you, if you only wait for the next chapter, it will get better if you didn't like the first one! Please, please, PLEASE read at least the second chapter when it comes, to see what happens next. :D**

**I don't know if there will be any pairings, but I'll have to wait and see. :D**

**Please rate and review! I love you guys! Thanks!**

**P.S. I picked names that had the meanings of their elements, so if you are curious, look up the meanings. They are great.**

**Here is a song on youtube that inspired this story mostly. If you like violins, you'll like this. :D **

** /watch?v=sf6LD2B_kDQ&NR=1&feature=endscreen**


End file.
